


A Little Coffee Mission

by fuckyeahdeafandasexual



Series: 600 Followers Tumblr Drabbles [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ceiling Vent Clint Barton, Coffee, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 23:46:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30046632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckyeahdeafandasexual/pseuds/fuckyeahdeafandasexual
Summary: "What do you mean, there is no coffee left?" grumbled Clint. Bucky stared sleepily to the coffee machine."It is broken. Someone broke it."
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Series: 600 Followers Tumblr Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210166
Comments: 7
Kudos: 36





	A Little Coffee Mission

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tanouska](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanouska/gifts).



> This was a drabble prompt for my 600 Followers celebration on Tumblr :)
> 
> _In the reply because asks seem to be broken rn: Ooooh, how about a Winterhawk with 'there is no coffee left'? :D Congrats on the milestone! :D_

"What do you mean, there is no coffee left?" grumbled Clint. Bucky stared sleepily to the coffee machine.

"It is broken. Someone broke it."

The display of the coffee machine (which had the BEST coffee in the Avenger's Tower) was dark and the machine was sizzling and crackling softly.

"Did Stark try to upgrade it again?"

"No idea. Jarvis, can you show us the security footage, please?" Bucky asked the AI politely.

The nearest panel lightened up, starting to show a video, timestamped five minutes ago.

Clint and Bucky stared at the security footage, which showed what had happened to their precious coffee machine: a distracted Vision phazing through both the fridge and the coffee machine to get something from a closet.

Resulting in a broken coffee machine.

Which meant no coffee. 

It was too early for this shit. Clint debated between dragging his boyfriend back to bed, or ordering a full coffee breakfast from Starbucks (using his Avenger's discount, of course). 

"Clint? Are you coming?" 

Clint jerked out of his thoughts. His boyfriend had gotten in the vents, his head upside down poking out of the opening. 

"Stark has also this coffee machine, so we can get coffee from his penthouse,"

Well... Clint was not going to say no to a little 'coffee mission' with his boyfriend.

They crawled through the vents, Clint leading, because of course he had the whole vent system mapped out in his head. 

Bucky grumbled now and then. He had a harder time moving through the vents with his bulkier shoulders and thick thighs. Clint loved those thighs but they weren't the most practical for crawling through vents.

At least the vents were somewhat clean.

Jarvis was suspiciously silent this whole time. Clint shrugged. Maybe he better things to do than tracking two coffeeholics through the vents.

Bypassing the last security measures, they finally reached the Tony's penthouse. 

They heard Pepper talking on her phone in the kitchen and the smell of breakfast wafted through the rastered opening.

Bucky removed the raster. Pepper must have heard something because she looked up and smiled. 

"Oh hello, good morning!" she beamed. "Just in time for the coffee. You take it both black, right?"

Bucky and Clint stared at her, then noticed the two full cups of steaming coffee under the coffee machine. 

"Jarvis said what happened in the common room. We ordered a replacement already." 

Bucky hopped down from the vents and caught Clint just in time so he wouldn't land on his face.

"Thank you, Pepper!" Clint grinned and then accepted a cup coffee from his boyfriend.

"Also, please take a muffin. Tony ordered way too much, as usual."

"Excellent breakfast choice," Clint smiled at Pepper and then pouted as Bucky grabbed the last chocolate one. 

Bucky stuck his tongue out (like he was five), dipped the muffin in his coffee and then crammed half of it in his mouth.

Clint sighed. He accepted his defeat and picked a blueberry muffin. At least it was a purple one.


End file.
